


I'm Flying!

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met when they were five, they were at the park and Dean showed him how to fly. [Human AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Flying!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I started writing this at class, and once I got home I knew I had to finish it. What do you think? Is it any good?

Both boys were wondering around the park. They had just met, yet, they were best friends already.

"Cas!" The other boy looked. "Come here!"

Castiel ran towards Dean.

"Look what I found!" Castiel looked at the smile in Dean's lips and decided that he liked it. Then, he looked at where Dean was pointing at.

A smile came creeping to Cas's face. He grabbed Dean's hand and intertwined their finger together. He pulled Dean with him and started running.

Once they were almost by the swings and they stopped and stared at it.

"Come on, Dean!" He said, pushing Dean trying to run again, before some other kids sat there.

They reached the swings and Castiel looked at Dean, a bit shy.

"Dean… Can you push me?"

Dean smiled gently.

"Of course, Cas! But you will have to push me later too!"

Both of them were now grinning.

Castiel sat at his seat and started waving his feet, eager for Dean to get behind him and push him.

As soon as Dean got behind Cas, he started pushing.

A few minutes later, they were both laughing as loud as they could, and smiling as much as their faces would let them.

"Dean! Look! I'm flying!" Castiel was beaming, he looked like a little ball of sunshine.

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, you are!"

They were both so happy… so carefree. Neither of them ready to stop and let go of that happiness.

A touch on his shoulder brought Castiel back to the present. He looked for the person that was standing behind him.

"You ready?" Balthazar asked.

Cas nodded.

"I've been ready for sixteen years."

Both of them walked to the church. Since Castiel's father had died a few years back, his older brother, Balthazar was the one walking with him to the altar.

Cas looked for his other half… The person that was going to spend the rest of his life with. And when he saw that person… His special person… smiling, he smiled too.

He reached the priest and they stood there. Wanting nothing more than to lean on the other, to hug… to kiss…

"Are you ready?" The priest asked.

"Yes." Both said, eager to be married.

"I've been told you want to speak for yourselves… The stage is yours!"

Castiel took a deep breath.

"I've known you for sixteen years. That only reminds me of how much you I grew to love you. How much we grew and how much you mean to me. I will always love you. I have loved you ever since you showed me how to fly. Even at that time, after we just met, I knew you were special. I knew nothing about you. And I knew nothing about love. Yet I knew YOU and I LOVED YOU. I will never forget how it felt, and I will never forget how I still feel. I love you more than anything, Dean Winchester."

During every bit of his speech, Castiel looked into Dean's impossibly green eyes. That green that always amazed him. Those eyes were now filled with many tears of joy.

And so he placed a ring on Dean's ring finger of his left hand.

He calmed himself down, took a deep breath, and squeezed Castiel's hand.

"Cas. That day at the park changed my life. I wasn't really happy until you came into my life. It was like there was something missing. I only hope that you understand what it means to me even having a speech. I'm not good with wording my feelings and you know that. But I really want this to be special." Dean stopped for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. "I had seen you at the park before. I wanted to go to you as soon as I first laid eyes on you. I wanted to become friends with you… But you would just sit at that green bench and do nothing, while your brothers played, and went to you showing the worms they had found; tried to get you to play with them. I was scared of them. I was scared they would think I wasn't good enough to be your friend. So when I saw you that one day, standing there alone, in the park, I went to speak to you. I introduced myself, and tried to make you want to be my friend. I don't know how you even liked me. I was just trying to reach to you… And when you said you never played at the park… I figured I should show you how to have fun. So I took you to the swings and showed you how to fly. Not only because I was also flying, but because it was just as important that you were happy as for me to be happy. So thank you, Balthazar. Thank you, Gabriel. For not being there that one day. For letting me reach happiness. I love you more every day that passes. I will love you even after the day I die. I will always love you, Castiel Novak."

Everyone in the church was quiet, some silent sobs were heard, but neither Dean nor Castiel were paying attention to the rest of them. All that mattered was each other. Tears were falling down Castiel's cheeks, so Dean got his face closer and kissed the tears away.

It was his time to place the ring on Castiel's left hand.

The priest was still standing in front of them.

"You can kiss him." He said, chuckling a bit. "On the lips… Not just on the cheek you know."

Dean nodded.

He took a step closer to Castiel and, gently, he grabbed Cas by the waist with one hand and his chin with the other. His lips were slowly going down to meet Castiel's. Once they reached the other, it felt like they were home. Like they belong there, attached to each other. Their lips started moving against each other and it was the softest and sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

The crowd was now cheering and clapping very loudly.

Dean and Cas let go of the other and smiled. Together, they faced the crowd and went to Dean's Impala. Rice and flowers were showering them, getting stuck in their hair, in their clothes.

They reached the car and Dean, as always, opened the door for Cas. He got to the other side of the car and got inside.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Better than ever." Castiel beamed.

"You know what this means, right?"

Castiel nodded.

"Now I get to keep your last name." He said, seriously.

Dean smiled.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but that's good too." Dean said.

Castiel tilted his head.

"What were you thinking?"

Dean locked his eyes with Castiel's.

"Now it's forever."

Castiel agreed.

"Forever." He repeated a bit to himself, with a full smile on his lips.


End file.
